Ice Climbers VS Baby Mario
Zacisawesome= Description Ice Climber VS Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. Which two mallet-wielding duo will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: The phrase 'Two heads are better than one' is a very accurate one, but now we'll put this phrase to the test. Boomstick: With Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers. Wiz: And Baby Mario & Luigi, the...baby version of the Mario Bros. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's out job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ice Climbers Wiz: Platformers are all the rage today. Boomstick: And back in the arcade days with Donkey Kong and Mario Bros. Wiz: But in 1985, Nintendo revolutionised platformers. Boomstick: Because your not supposed to go right, but upwards *gasps* Wow! Completely original! Wiz: The game was called 'Ice Climber' and starred Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers. Boomstick: In Ice Climber, Popo and Nana wanted vegetables that were stolen from them, but couldn't they just grow more? Anyway, the Ice Climbers went up a mountain to get it back. Wiz: In battle, the Ice Climbers have the power to go toe-to-toe with the Polar Bear, the same Polar Bear that sunk a building-sized icicle into the ground with a single stomp. Boomstick: The Ice Climbers are faster than the condor and numerous other birds on numerous other mountains. Wiz: Popo and Nana can traverse many a different mountain without breaking a sweat and thanks to the spikes on the bottom of their feet, they can easily traverse ice and other slippery surfaces like they were concrete. Boomstick: The Ice Climbers are strong enough to fling each other up in the air and they can easily break solid ice with their head with little to-no effort. Wiz: The Ice Climbers are inseparable, literally. Popo and Nana are both connected by a line for safety if one falls. The Ice Climbers or Nana at least, is quick enough to catch Popo after he slipped behind her. Boomstick: Popo and Nana are exactly the same, even with their abilities. The duo can each summon blocks of ice and icicles at will and smack them away with their mallets. ''' Wiz: They can spin in a circle with their mallets without getting dizzy. Popo and Nana can shoot streams of ice out of their hands to freeze enemies in blocks of ice or freeze them in place. '''Boomstick: The Ice Climbers have so much mastery over ice and snow that they can summon a giant iceberg to ruin someone's life. Anyone who touches the iceberg will be frozen and knocked away, but the Ice Climbers are immune to it. Wiz: If someone's falling down a slippery slope, you can be sure that the Ice Climbers will help you out. (Smash Bros. Announcer: Ice Climbers win!) ' ' ' ' Baby Mario & Baby Luigi Wiz: When Mario and Luigi were babies, creatures known as Shroobs invaded the Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: In the present, Princess Peach went back in time in a machine made by Professor E. Gadd, but the machine failed and trapped Princess Peach in the past, creating a time hole in the present. Wiz: So Mario and Luigi went back in time to save Princess Peach with the hep of two babies, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, the infant versions of the Mario Bros. Boomstick: While people may say that Baby versions of the Mario Bros. is not only weak but inappropriate for a battle to the death, we say 'A. We will explain later. B. Yeah...Maybe.' Wiz: Baby Mario and Baby Luigi both wield iron hammers which they can swing with ease, Baby Mario and Luigi can both wield their hammers with ease and power, such as when Baby Luigi playfully knocked his adult self out when they had to leave. Boomstick: Baby Mario and Baby Luigi have a telepathic bond with each other, allowing Baby Mario to locate Baby Luigi after he was once kidnapped. Wiz: Baby Mario is stronger than his twin brother and incredibly brave. He was willing to fill himself with water just to stop a forest fire and he's willing to overcome any obstacle he comes across. Boomstick: Baby Mario is an energetic and happy toddler, although sometimes he can be a cry baby. ' ''(The crying noise from Yoshi's Island plays) 'Boomstick: Aahh! Just stop already! Why did Nintendo make this, ''this the noise?! Wiz: While Baby Mario is incredibly brave, his brother isn't. Just like his older self, Baby Luigi is terribly shy and timid, but like his older self, can be brave when he needs to be. Boomstick: Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are smart enough to speak in full sentences-''' Wiz: More than I can say for you. '''Boomstick: Hey! Wiz: The babies are able to flawlessly operate a go-kart barrelling down Rainbow Road and are quick enough to react to red shells and items thrown at them. Boomstick: The Baby...Bros. hey, that has a nice ring to it! The Baby Bros. have a Pocket Chomp, a small Chain Chomp in a capsule that charges down opponents. Wiz: When Baby Mario touches a Super Star, he becomes Superstar Baby Mario, with it, Baby Mario can climb walls and can glide through the air with a cape. Boomstick: Being born as Star Children, the Baby Bros. possess extraordinary strength and durability, although they are just babies. Wiz: Baby Mario and Baby- Boomstick: The Baby Bros, Wiz. Wiz: But- Boomstick: The Baby Bros! Wiz: *groans* Fine, The Baby Bros. can become the Baby Drill, burrowing under the ground, allowing him to pass under enemies. Boomstick: And they've done some extraordinary things, with their adult counterparts, they stopped the Shroom invasion for good, rescued the other Star Children from Kamek's clutches and have performed well in many sports. Wiz: Although they do have a few flaws, the babies are quite immature and sometimes don't take things to seriously, Baby Mario is impulsive and his quick use of his hammer can sometimes get him into trouble. Boomstick: Baby Luigi is a coward and can sometimes back away from powerful foes. Wiz: But these babies will leave you crying after you mess with them. (Baby Mario: Oh, yeah! Baby!) (Baby Luigi: Here we go!) ' ' ' ' Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Battle (Up on a random mountain.) Two figures quickly jump up the mountain together, they move almost in sync, a rope connected between them, one of them slips and the other grabs their hands, pulling them up. The Ice Climbers '''stop at the middle of the mountain near a stash of vegetables. Enter '''Baby Mario, who has climbed the mountain with adult Mario and Luigi, chasing Baby Luigi. The Ice Climbers see Kamek with the Baby Luigi. Kamek is attacked by Popo, while Nana holds Baby Luigi safely. After Kamek is defeated, the Ice Climbers take Baby Luigi and put him with his brother. They high-five before they hear a munching noise. Baby Mario and Baby Luigi are eating the vegetables! The Ice Climbers become furious and throw their wooden mallets. Mario and Luigi have no time to react as the two mallets hit them in the face and they're knocked out cold. The Ice Climbers retrieve the mallets, while Baby Mario & Luigi checked up on their adult counterparts. The babies pull out their iron hammers and rush forward clashing with the Ice Climbers, the babies jump back and get into a fighting stance. Battle Popo charges toward Baby Mario, while Nana charges at Baby Luigi. The four trade blows before Popo stuns Baby Mario with a block of ice and whacks him away, Nana manages to overpower Baby Luigi and also whacks him away. The babies high-five and become the Baby Drill, moving under the ground. The Ice Climbers whack the ground, attempting to hurt them but the babies pop out underneath Nana and blast her away from them. Popo is also pulled away because of the line between them. Nana creates a sharp icicle out of thin air and cuts the line between them. Baby Mario pulls out his iron hammer and runs toward the Ice Climbers. Popo, who was knocked out can't defend himself, so Nana deflects the attack, Baby Mario and Nana exchange blows with Nana having a slight advantage, she slowly tires Baby Mario and whacks him with the mallet multiple times, Baby Luigi catches Nana by surprise and knocks her off the mountain, her scream wakes up Popo. He looks over at the advancing babies but jumps off the mountain as well. Nana tries to grab a ledge but it's too far away. Popo uses the cut tether as a line for Nana to grab onto. Nana grabs the rope and is subsequently tossed in the air by Popo, Nana then throws Popo up in the air, who catches a ledge. The Ice Climbers rest for a bit while Baby Mario and Luigi celebrate as they thought the Ice Climbers had fallen to their deaths. The Ice Climbers make their way back up the mountain with the help of the useful, yet significantly shorter belay line. While the Baby Bros. have their backs turned, the Ice Climbers whack them across the head. The babies branish their mallets, ready. Baby Mario impulsively runs forward, but Nana blocks an attack from him while Popo creates a blizzard around him and freezes him in place. Baby Luigi screams and tries to run off, but he trips over. The Ice Climbers charge towards him, but Baby Luigi jumps on Popo's head and whacks Nana with his hammer. Nana falls over, giving Baby Luigi the opportunity to attack the stunned Popo. Baby Luigi continuously whacks him with his hammer, knocking him around and blasting him away. Popo recovers to see Baby Luigi standing there. Baby Luigi: Oh, yeah! Baby! Nana wakes up at Baby Luigi's scream, just in time to see Baby Luigi swing his hammer at Popo. Nana sees nothing except a spray of blood, and hears nothing except Popo's final scream. However, Nana's scream never left her body. She brandished her mallet before charging, but not at Baby Luigi, but rather at the ice block with Baby Mario stuck inside. Nana doesn't allow Baby Mario the quick fate that Popo received. Before Baby Luigi can react, she pushes Baby Mario off the mountain. With no rope or expertise of mountains, Baby Luigi can do nothing. Baby Mario was frozen in a block and was not allowed to scream, not even in the last moments of his life. We don't see the impact, but the adult Mario disintegrates, erased from existence. Now the battle is even, Nana and Baby Luigi, it's the endgame now. The two charge at each other, hammers drawn. The two clash with each other again and again, but no-one can land a solid hit. Nana fires an icicle at Baby Luigi, who blocks it. He jumps backwards and pulls out a Pocket Chomp and releases it. The Chomp charges at Nana, who dives to the side. The chomp turns around and charges at Nana again, but Nana dives to the side, where it starts charging toward Baby Luigi, he squeals in shock as the Chomp rams into him. The Pocket Chomp then returns into its capsule. Nana grabs Baby Luigi by the shirt and throws him off the mountain. However, Nana is not done. She uses her powers to create a giant Iceberg directly underneath Baby Luigi. We don't see the iceberg impale Baby Luigi, but there's a spray of blood and one final scream from Baby Luigi. Baby Luigi: Mamma mia... K.O! As Luigi's adult body is erased from existence, Nana looks at the mallet that once belonged to Popo as she comfort-eats the vegetables, tears in the corner of her eyes. Conclusion Boomstick: Hey Wiz, are we allowed to kill the Baby Bros? Wiz: I don't know. We didn't actually show the deaths, so maybe. Boomstick: The Baby Bros. hammers may have been more powerful than the Ice Climbers, but the Ice Climbers were more powerful than the Baby Bros. Wiz: The Ice Climbers were also faster, they could keep up with birds and condors, while Baby Mario and Luigi were quite fast on their feet, they were no match for Popo and Nana. Boomstick: While the Baby Bros. were quite durable in their own right, they was absolutely NO chance they could survive a particularly hard thwack from the Ice Climbers. Wiz: While the babies can be brave when tempted, they are usually immature and childish, they are babies, after all. Boomstick: Baby Mario is also reckless and impulsive, the very thing that cost the two the match. Don't even think that Superstar Mario could finish the fight. The Super Star only gives Baby Mario a cape and the ability to climb walls. Wiz: And Baby Mario couldn't rescue his brother without help from Yoshi and his friends. Baby Luigi is also meek and cowardly, to put it simply, Baby Mario and Luigi couldn't match Popo and Nana's superior skill, speed and power. Boomstick: This battle would never have started if the Ice Climbers didn't make a mountain out of a molehill but hey, it worked out well for them! Wiz: The winners are the Ice Climbers. |-|ShyGuytheBro= Description These two duos battle it out to see who is the better team. Baby Bros. Ice Climbers Battle Conclusion Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Hammer themed Death Battles Category:Shyguysaysepicness Category:Season 3 Shyguy Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Zacisawesome101